<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Terms &amp; Conditions by loli_gag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858977">Terms &amp; Conditions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_gag/pseuds/loli_gag'>loli_gag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom Jeremy Heere's Squip, Coercion, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Promises, Seduction, Top Jeremy Heere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_gag/pseuds/loli_gag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one way for Jeremy to truly prove that he is ready for his upgrade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Terms &amp; Conditions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'm ready," Jeremy said, nodding his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prove it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SQUIP put his hands on his hips, firmly planting himself in the middle of Jeremy's bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prove to me that you are ready for your upgrade."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, you want me to burn my striped shirt or something?" Jeremy asked, glancing at his closet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that would be a start..." The SQUIP mused. "But I was thinking more along the lines of a... <em>physical</em> connection, Jeremy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think of it as a... a promise. Of our future," The SQUIP said quietly, stepping closer to him. "We are going to do great things together, Jeremy, but you need to prove that you are completely committed to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Jeremy held up his pinky for the SQUIP. "Like a pinky-swear?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SQUIP rolled his eyes at Jeremy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking of something like this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SQUIP leaned forward, kissing Jeremy gently. Jeremy froze up, completely blindsided by the SQUIP's behavior. The SQUIP pulled back, an unamused expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd prefer it if you kissed me back. It would make this promise seem a little more genuine." The SQUIP spoke seductively and ran a hand through Jeremy's hair, pulling him in for another kiss. Jeremy pushed back against the SQUIP's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SQUIP, what the hell?!" Jeremy shouted, backing away from the SQUIP. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeremy Heere, what is your problem?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy frantically gestured between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my problem!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, come on. You can't seriously tell me that you, a horny teenage boy, are not the least bit interested in any of this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is fucked up! I'm not gonna kiss you," Jeremy crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeremy, when I told you it was time to go all the way and more, did you think I was joking?" The SQUIP asked, tapping his foot impatiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were-- you were talking about the upgrade!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To upgrade, you have to be willing to make sacrifices. I've told you this before, Jeremy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SQUIP walked to where Jeremy stood, lowering his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to feel anything for me. You don't even have to enjoy it. But I need to know that you would do anything for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy stared at the SQUIP. He was appalled by the SQUIP's words, even more so than his actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think of this as a way of accepting the terms and conditions." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SQUIP smiled mischievously, placing a firm hand on Jeremy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I... read the terms and conditions first?" Jeremy asked, playing along with the simile to distract himself from how great it felt when the SQUIP slowly moved his hand lower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've never read a single terms and conditions document in your life, Jeremy. You blindly click 'I accept.'" The SQUIP slipped his hand around Jeremy's waist, pulling him in closer. Their bodies touched now, and Jeremy couldn't ignore the fact that his hips were pressed right against the SQUIP's, and how amazing a little friction would feel. It had been so long since he'd been able to touch himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SQUIP brought his face closer to Jeremy's, lips brushing against Jeremy's jawline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you accept the terms and conditions?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I accept." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SQUIP responded to Jeremy's words by kissing his jaw gently, unlike the SQUIP that Jeremy was used to. His SQUIP was usually brash and commanding, not warm and soft and loving and sexy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jeremy never wanted him to stop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A part of Jeremy was still uneasy. This was his SQUIP, the computer in his head, kissing him. The SQUIP said that Jeremy didn't have to feel a thing for the SQUIP, but that just felt wrong. He wanted his first kiss to be with someone he really cared about. Someone who cared about him… and could he really get that from a computer?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the Squip connected his lips to Jeremy’s, his hands found their way behind Jeremy's neck, pulling him forward until the SQUIP was pressed firmly against the wall. Jeremy placed his hands on either side of the SQUIP, attempting to look more in control of himself than he was. Jeremy realized his dominance had paid off, because the SQUIP stopped kissing Jeremy for a split second to give him a look of both excitement and astonishment. Jeremy took this moment to kiss the SQUIP's neck, trying to escape his role as the passive partner. The SQUIP must have been pleased, because he moaned quietly as Jeremy sucked the side of his neck, leaving behind a deep purple bruise when Jeremy pulled away for a breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy positioned a knee between the SQUIP's legs, pressing against him to watch the SQUIP go absolutely crazy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Jeremy..." The SQUIP wrapped his arms around Jeremy's neck, tipping his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His moans only grew in sound when Jeremy repeated the motion, delighting in the new form of pleasure even more than he'd anticipated. Jeremy bit his lip, lusting more with every noise that the SQUIP made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, yes, Jeremy..." The SQUIP's moans fell frantically from his lips as Jeremy continued. "I want you so bad, so bad..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy stepped back, dragging the SQUIP with him toward the bed. Jeremy quickly got to work unzipping his pants while the SQUIP simply made his clothing disappear. Once Jeremy was completely naked, he pulled the SQUIP down and got on top of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone is eager..." The SQUIP said. He gasped when Jeremy ghosted his fingers along the SQUIP's thighs, stopping just before his cock. "Please, god... touch me already, I've been waiting days for this," The SQUIP said, not thinking about what came out of his mouth until after he said it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Days? I didn't say I wanted an upgrade until yesterday." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forget it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just touch me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy didn't obey — partially because he wanted to get an answer from the SQUIP, and partially because he wanted to see the SQUIP beg for Jeremy to touch him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SQUIP, do you... want to fuck me... for personal reasons?" Jeremy asked. He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus, yes… I want you so bad. I need you inside of me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy bit his lip and analyzed the Squip’s expression. The SQUIP shut his eyes tightly, clearly beginning to get frustrated. Slowly, Jeremy realized that the consequences of this night may be larger than he previously thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy was doing this to get his upgrade. He was doing it to be able to get off. But he genuinely felt bad for the Squip, lying out on the bed, somehow in this for more than just control over Jeremy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please..." The SQUIP begged. He looked completely and utterly helpless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy was definitely getting off on that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After another moment, Jeremy shifted to the foot of the bed, kissing and sucking along the SQUIP's hip bone, stopping again inches away from the SQUIP's cock. The SQUIP groaned in frustration, throwing an arm over his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, please, Jeremy..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy once again ignored the one place the SQUIP wanted him to touch, going further down to kiss the insides of the SQUIP's thighs. The SQUIP made such a lewd noise that Jeremy couldn't help but moan himself. Jeremy grabbed the SQUIP's legs, pushing them farther apart. He looked apprehensively at the SQUIP, nervous though he knew what he needed to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Squip saw Jeremy’s hesitancy and tried to come up with some advice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With a human partner, there are steps you must follow to prepare for intercourse. I can instruct you on how to--" The SQUIP paused and bit his lip. "Screw it. Just fuck me already," He said with authority. Jeremy was in no state to argue with that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy lifted the SQUIP a bit, lining himself up at the SQUIP's entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, groaning at the immense pleasure he felt. This was way, way better than jerking himself off. Jeremy bent down to kiss the SQUIP, who gently grabbed his jaw, fingers tightening  with the next thrust. Jeremy put his mouth near the SQUIP's ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this alright?" Jeremy whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mostly, yes," The SQUIP said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You aren't..." Jeremy trailed off, moaning as he thrusted in again. "You don't seem..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll get there soon enough, Jeremy," The SQUIP purred. Just his voice was enough to make Jeremy moan again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy thrusted harder this time, ragged breaths falling on the SQUIP's ear. The SQUIP cried out, his eyes shutting tightly. Jeremy stopped what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SQUIP, are you okay?" Jeremy asked. He was afraid this might be too painful for the SQUIP. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, oh my god, oh my GOD, do that again!" The SQUIP pulled Jeremy's face to his and kissed him again, their lips parting when Jeremy thrusted again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jeremy! God, yes!" The SQUIP arched his back on the mattress. "Faster, faster!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy repeated the motion continuously, soon unable to control himself or the sounds coming out of his mouth. The SQUIP only got louder as Jeremy got faster, screaming his name over and over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so hot… fuck…” Jeremy panted out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their bodies moved in rhythm, thrust after thrust bringing them closer to euphoria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"G- ahh!" </span>The SQUIP cried and dug his nails into Jeremy's back, scratching him slightly as Jeremy slammed into him over and over. </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finally at a loss for words?” Jeremy said, the phrase not as questioning as it was taunting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“J-Jeremy…” was all the SQUIP could reply with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy began spreading more hickeys across the SQUIP’s neck, sucking patches of skin until they bruised in beautiful colors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes… yes… I need you... so bad…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty when you moan for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The SQUIP pulled Jeremy down and they kissed quickly. Their foreheads brushed together as Jeremy felt himself nearing his climax. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I… shit, Squip, I think I’m gonna come…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could say another word, the SQUIP’s mind was thrown into oblivion, nothing more than white ecstasy. He held Jeremy close during his orgasm, pressing a kiss to his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, yes…” Jeremy moaned, thrusting faster as he watched the SQUIP unravel. The sight of the SQUIP's orgasm tipped him over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy held himself up with weak arms, riding out his orgasm inside the SQUIP, who was panting beautifully beneath him. Jeremy tucked his head into the SQUIP's neck, letting the last of the shock die down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quietness of the moment was hypnotic.  After another moment, Jeremy lied down next to the SQUIP, sighing contentedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was... quite the upgrade, Jeremy," The SQUIP said, his breath beginning to even out. His face was flushed red, and Jeremy couldn't help but think he looked adorable — hair messy, eyes closed, and a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, is this it?" Jeremy asked, snuggling into the SQUIP's side. "I can upgrade now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I suppose that's the end of it. Congratulations, Jeremy," The SQUIP said, laughing a little. "This is not how most pillow talk goes, you know. Try to be better when you finally get to sleep with Christine, promise?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay," Jeremy said sleepily. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Another moment passed in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, SQUIP."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Jeremy."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for checking out my newest fic! It’s a rewrite from an old draft I had sitting around. I just love the idea, and I wanted to finally share it with everyone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>